


Sevens?

by notafunfact



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Criminal Minds Fanfiction, F/M, Fluff, Happy Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid Fluff, Spencer Reid fanfic, Spencer Reid fanfiction, Spencer Reid fic, Spencer Reid imagine, Spencer Reid is the only man who could turn me straight, criminal minds fanfic, criminal minds fic, give him a chance at happiness please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notafunfact/pseuds/notafunfact
Summary: Pairing: Spencer Reid/Fem!ReaderDescription: Reader works with BAU and has a crush on the doctor! They play Go-Fish on the Jet and fluff ensues.Category: FluffContent Warning: None really? Reader is distracted at beginning, there’s a kissWord Count: 1262
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid & You, Spencer Reid x Reader, Spencer Reid x You - Relationship, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 178





	Sevens?

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr @notafunfact :)

“Sevens?”  
This is my first fanfic in YEARS!! I’m not a prolific writer but godDAMN do I love Spencer Reid, sooo fluff?? I’ve read so much of it recently that I thought I’d try... (Deadass Spencer Reid is one of 2 men I’d be straight for)

also!! if you want to send me requests I’m totally down!

\---

The Jet air was cool and you couldn’t help but remember something you’d rather leave forgotten. A hand moved over your cardigan covered arms to stimulate some heat, but to no avail. Your thoughts obviously had manifested outwardly, because you could feel yourself grimace.

“Are you alright?” The lean doctor asked, causing me to jump. He had been sitting in the chair next to you, and you guess with your eyes shut, he’d seen the look on your face. The past cases weigh down on the team all differently. Spencer had always been able to compartmentalize. While the bodies left in your wake swung hauntingly in your peripheral, one of the ways you two differed. 

“Must’ve gotten lost in my noggin’.” you laughed while composing yourself. He didn’t need to worry about you right now, he had his own skeletons in the closet. The team had caught the bad guy this time. The unsub was going to rot in jail for a long time. There’s something to feel good about.

“You know you did really well on this case! You put together the notes and got the destination while we were off questioning the family. You were the driving force in this one Y/n.” He smiled. He was obviously trying to comfort you, and you couldn’t help but warm to his positivity. Hard not to listen to a man as cute as that.

“Why thank you Dr. Reid!” Y/n flipped her hair jokingly, “Guess I’m getting better at this whole thaang.” He took a split second, but smiled cheekily taking the seat next to me. 

“The southern vernacular of ‘thang’ has been used less and less in previous years, it’s almost obsolete. The usage has become almost solely ironic in nature recently but really-” Morgan’s look cut him off, “well nevermind.”

“Really? I’ve always found the way people speak and cultural stuff like that really intriguing!” It felt illegal to let him pout like that, you just had to cut in. He looked surprised, like he hadn’t expected anyone to want him to keep talking. Why wouldn’t you take the opportunity to learn something like that, it’s not vital information, but makes for a good fun fact. Which I was known for.

“The southern drawl is more shared by the midwest and south but that doesn’t mean the northeast or northwest dont have their own vernaculars, it’s really interesting! In fact-” Morgan sighed this time, sharing a look with Emily who’d been shuffling around in her chair. Spencer looked embarrassed. You discreetly leaned forward to his ear 

“Tell me another time? Seems like the peanut gallery is a bit too tired right now.” He gave an appreciative smile. The others on the Jet were drifting off while Spencer and you decided to play Go-Fish. He began.

“Sevens?”

“Nope!”

“Preeeetty sure you’re lying but alright.”

“We just started the game! How could you possibly know what was in my hand?” You whisper shouted at each other, as to not wake the team. He just grinned knowingly, and tilted his head to signal it was your turn.

“Threes?” He pouted and handed the treasure card over.

“Very nice Doctor, thank you.” You noticed His face heat a bit at the honorific. Odd, but not crazy, you’ve noticed him turning red at the smallest things recently. Like that one time you’d made him a coffee, noticing his was empty during a recent case, and of course you’d filled it with more sugar than anything else. Upon your return to the room you placed the cup where his old one had been. He turned to a beet at the gesture and had managed to squeak out a “Thanks” before falling back into his thoughts. You had a sneaking suspicion he hadn’t gotten enough sleep, or…. I mean I’m sure he wouldn’t like you. Something else was going on with him. Too much caffeine? Lack of sleep? You’d always thought there wasn’t much about you that made you desirable to men. You were nice, and decently attractive, but the FBI badge made you seem a bit too serious. You’d been told that you intimidated them. Well it didn’t matter, there was only one man you really liked. And he was sitting next to you.

“Are you sure you don’t have sevens?” he poked fun.

“Are you sure you want to spend your turn asking again?”

“Fair, very fair Y/n. Fours?” It was your turn to pout. You handed over a four. You’d elected to play Go-Fish because it was luck based and you had a higher likelihood of not looking like a fool after his inevitable win.

The two of you were slowly leaning toward each other it seemed. Probably just because you needed to be quiet not to wake the others. You didn’t mind the proximity. You were one of the few people he’d let get close, when you asked him he’s responded “the germs didn’t seem as bad coming from you” but he said it like one of his statistics, as if it was just a fact. It was a little weird, but come on! That’s what you love about him!! 

The trading of cards continues, and you were getting close to winning, you could feel it. You smacked your remaining cards down, a pair of sevens.

“Booyah!!” You whisper screamed. He pouted.

“Oh cheer up doc!” and through your Go-Fish-win adrenaline you reached out your hand to him face to comfort him. That was a bit closer than usual. His eyes widened, and you were about equally as shocked.

“Y/n?” he asked breathily.

“Uhh yes?” He was leaning in and you could feel yourself do the same.

“You did have sevens.” You laughed while releasing his face.

“Doc I thought we had a moment going there. Sevens! Thats what you’re focusing on? Really?” You joked with a fake sulking expression. You wished your hands hadn’t left his warm face, but you weren’t sure where it was going. You wanted to be near him again. It seemed like he was thinking the same thing, as neither of you had really leaned back. He reached over, placing his hands on the sides of your face. You felt your breath get stuck in your throat. 

“Integrity in cards is very important to me Y/n.” His eyes were darkened, and it was clear he was thinking about something, but his movements were calculated. You weren’t sure who started to lean in first, but your faces were suddenly within a few inches of each other. He did his little lick of his lips before his eyes met yours. He was giving you time to pull away. His eyes flicked down to your lips and you knew that if you were going to kiss him, it was going to be now. You closed the gap and your lips connected his. They were so soft and warm. Better than you’d been expecting.

The kiss itself was sweet and tender. You broke apart a second later, glowing. He smiled guiltily at you. My god, he was too cute. You pulled him back in for a more passionate kiss before breaking apart for air.

It felt like he was the only person there, but in the back of your mind you knew you were on the Jet and that your coworkers were all very close by. 

“You owe me a date doc.” you said after leaning to his ear and pulling away quickly, leaving both of you wanting more. He nodded quickly.

“Coffee? Friday?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked this! Feel free to send in requests! :)


End file.
